Snowflakes
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: Here it is, guys! For all those KB fans, here is a one-shot KB for you! Keiko and Yuusuke request a vacation for Botan for the holidays. What is Christmas? Is it special? Is it made just for ningens or for everyone? Please, R&R!


**Snowflakes**

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH!

**Hello, everyone! This is a Christmas one-shot! KB, of course! And on with the fic!**

Summary: Keiko and Yuusuke request a vacation for Botan for the holidays. What is Christmas? Is it special? Is it made just for ningens or for everyone? The entire gang learns the true meaning of this holiday.

**OoOoOoOo**

Botan watched the snow fall to the ground and shivered as the cool breeze caught her sitting on her oar. Her pink kimono rustled and she shifted positions. She looked around at all the beautiful gardens that had lost all of their color, and were just white with a hint of green trying to peek through the snow. The soft gray clouds rolled slowly by and produced the beautiful snowflakes that drifted gracefully down to the ground. Some of the white substance cascaded onto the deity's petite body and mingled gently with her cerulean hair, making it seem as though she had white glitter in it.

_White... so pure. Just like the clouds I fly through. Ningenkai is so pretty in winter._

Her communicator went off, alerting her that she was needed back in Reikai, the Spirit World.

"I am on my way, Koenma-sama." She said in her normal, bubbly manner. She flew quickly towards her destination, doing various acrobatics and laughing gleefully. She floated above the tiled floor of the outer parts of Reikai before she jumped down and made her oar disappear. She walked in and avoided getting slammed into by ogres and other occupants and assistants as they flew down the hallways with papers stacked higher than their heads. She grinned.

_Just another usual day in Reikai._

The ferry girl knocked lightly on her boss's door, waiting for an answer before entering.

"Come in, Botan." She opened the door and heard the soft creak as it swung. "Guess what. Yuusuke and Keiko both insisted that you get a vacation to spend the holidays with them." She blinked.

"The holidays?" She asked in a light tone. "Is it... Christmas?"

"Yes, Botan." Koenma smiled and stamped her paper. "Take a few weeks off, okay? I know it has been hard for you so just get yourself back together." She smiled and nodded, her eyes lighting up. "You can go tomorrow, okay? We have a few things for you to do before you leave." She nodded excitedly.

"Thank you, Koenma-sama!" She bowed formally and left the room. Suddenly, she stopped and went back inside the office. "Do you have my work ready for me?" Koenma smiled and nodded.

**OoOoOoOo**

Botan packed her things and walked out to the front, a light bounce in her step. She was floating on the clouds. A vacation. The last time she had time off was a long time before the Spirit Detective had come into her life. She materialized her oar and sat on it, excitement flowing through her entire body. She was so happy that she couldn't sit still.

_Yuusuke is getting a hug from me, no matter how hard he resists!_

She landed somewhere concealed and ran to Keiko's house. She knocked lightly on the door and looked around. Last night's snow storm had covered the ground in a blanket of pure white. The trees were bare and ice rested beneath the snowy covering on the side walks. She looked down at her footprints in the snow. How lovely the little scene was. It delighted her that something so mysterious and magical could come from something so simple. The door swung open and an excited Keiko squeezed the life from her.

"Botan-chan, how I've missed you!" The two were as close as sisters, being pushed together at first from the mission and the Spirit Detective.

"I've missed you too, Keiko-chan." Botan said cheerily. "Where is my Spirit Detective? I need to give him the hug of a life-time!"

"He's inside, drinking cocoa with my parents." Keiko giggled and pulled the ferry girl inside. "I love your outfit, by the way." Botan blushed and looked down at her attire. She was wearing a light blue kimono with snowflakes falling from the sky, her obi was white and the bottom showed a winter wonderland.

"I thought it would be appropriate for this time of year." She said with a small smile. Keiko took her things, ignoring her protests. She pointed to the kitchen and said that Yuusuke was in there. Botan went in and smiled at the boy. He looked up and smirked.

"The toddler responded to my death threat, hm?" He asked with an airy laugh. She couldn't help but let a giggle escape as she nodded. Then she ran forward and enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much, Yuusuke. You don't know how much this means to me." He hugged her back before struggling out of her grasp. "I haven't had a vacation in years."

"Seriously? Well, now you have one. Mrs. Yukimura, would you be so kind as to get Botan a cup of hot cocoa? I'm sure you're cold." He winked down at her then leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Bonus points with Keiko for being polite."

"Yuusuke!" Botan laughed and shook her head, sitting down at the table in the chair beside Yuusuke that Mr. Yukimura pulled out for her. "Thank you, Yukimura-san."

"Yuusuke, why don't you introduce us to this lovely young woman? I don't think we've met." Keiko's mother said with a kind smile as she placed a cup in front of Botan.

"Oh, okay." Yuusuke cleared his throat. "This is Botan. She was originally a friend of mine, but then she met Keiko." He explained rather quickly.

"How did you two meet?" Mr. Yukimura asked, raising a brow. Yuusuke looked at Botan, who shrugged.

"I met him when I was working. He was a... special case." She said shortly. "I am really not supposed to speak of it." They nodded and conversation flowed easily after Keiko came back down.

**OoOoOoOo**

Botan sat at the park by herself, the night sky as clear and beautiful as ever and the light from the silver moon making the snow glitter and sparkle. It was only about nine o'clock and she felt a little cramped inside. Besides, it wasn't every day that she got to spend time gazing at the stars. She pulled her coat tighter around her and suppressed a shiver.

"Botan?" She turned and found herself staring into glittering emerald eyes. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking at the stars." She said with a smile. "What are you doing out here?" He shrugged then gestured to the spot next to her and she nodded. He sat down and sighed, his breath coming out as a cloud of white mist.

"I am merely getting away from hurried speeches about Christmas. Shopping will only get worse from here on." She laughed and gave him a pat on his arm.

"It will be over soon, I'm sure." She assured him. And when she said that, it reminded her that her vacation and time with her friends would end soon, as well. She loved this time away, just spending her time gazing around her in this beautiful world.

"Yuusuke got you a vacation, did he not?" She nodded.

"I was surprised, to be honest. I never imagined that you guys cared so much." She looked up at him in surprise when he chuckled.

"We would not want you working for Christmas. It isn't right. Besides, we want you here with us." She blushed and looked away from him.

_He looks so handsome when he smiles like that. No wonder all the girls swoon over him._

She cut her thoughts short and plastered a grin on her face.

"Thank you very much for saying that, Kurama-kun." She looked up at the sky. "What have you been doing lately? I have missed all of you very much." He felt her shiver. "I thought you had forgotten me." He noticed the flush on her face and that her nose was a little red. She was shivering; her small, thin jacket barely enough to keep her from the cold.

"You are staying at Keiko's house, I assume?"

"Yes." She answered, blinking in confusion. He stood up and offered her his gloved hand. She took it with a blush and stood up.

"Allow me to walk you home." She nodded.

"Thank you once more." She mumbled in a quiet tone. He knew it wasn't safe for a girl on the streets alone, especially one as pretty as Botan. She probably could have flown to Keiko's on her oar but she didn't say anything as she walked next to him. "I don't even remember..." She whispered. With his sharp hearing, Kurama was able to catch it.

"Do not remember what?" She jumped and glanced at him before turning her head and sighing. He knew this strange behavior was mostly associated with nervousness.

"When I was alive." She replied. "I don't remember Christmas or any of it." He found this thought very saddening. She couldn't remember what it felt like to stay up half the night with excitement about what Christmas morning would bring? Come to think of it, Kurama always had an empty feeling on this holiday and the one the ningens called Valentine's Day.

"I am certain we will be able to give you a new memory of the holidays." He said in reassurance. She smiled and nodded. Knowing Yuusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara, they would certainly give her the best Christmas she'd ever had. They arrived at Keiko's and she bowed with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for walking me here, Kurama-kun. Do you wish to come inside?" When he shook his head and declined politely, she opened the door. "I will see you around." And so, he was left alone outside the large white house that belonged to Keiko and her parents. He let out a soft sigh before turning around and walking away. This holiday seemed different than the others.

_I will find out sooner or later. I know I will._

**OoOoOoOo**

The next day, Keiko brightly declared that the girls were going shopping. Luckily, Koenma knew what to expect and so had given her enough money to get through her vacation and told her that if she needed more all she had to do was ask.

**"You will most likely get something for the gang and someone special. If you should need more, come here and ask and I will be happy to give you more." Koenma said with a smile.**

**"I will, Koenma-sama. Thank you for your graciousness." He merely waved it away then shooed her out, grinning knowingly as she left.**

_Someone special? What did he mean...?_

Botan was snapped out of her reverie when Keiko tugged on her arm.

"Yukina and Shizuru are expecting us at the mall. We'd better hurry." They pulled their coats on and grabbed their purses then ran out the door with bright smiles on their faces.

"Are vacations always this fun?" Botan asked with a grin. Keiko grinned back and stopped on the corner to wait for the bus.

"They're supposed to be fun. Are you having a good time?" Botan nodded.

_Always like Keiko to worry about something like that. She is such a great friend._

"I only hope you're having just as much fun as I am!" She said to the brunette, laughing.

"Of course I am!" Keiko exclaimed. She looked around and sighed in relief when the large transportation vehicle came into sight. It stopped and some of the passengers got off. Then the girls got on and found a seat right in the front. The bus was emptier than usual. There was only a couple of people in the back and about two in the middle.

**OoOoOoOo**

The girls had split up and went their separate ways to get each other something. When they met once more, in the middle of the main floor of the mall, they seemed to have everything situated. Botan reflected on her moments shopping with the girls on other occasions.

_So, Christmas is something similar to a birthday. You don't tell anyone what you got them and you wrap them up in pretty paper until the special day comes._

"So, what did you get me?" Shizuru asked, making them burst into laughter. "I'm serious!" Yukina shook her head, an innocent smile on her face.

"We are not supposed to utter a word of the presents." She said sternly with laughter shining brightly in her crimson eyes, eyes that belonged only to her and Hiei. And yet, her eyes held more innocence and less cruelty than the fire koorime that was her sibling.

"Oh, look." Shizuru pointed. "It's our fox-boy." All the girls looked over and smiled cheerfully.

"Shuuichi-kun!" Botan called, remembering to use his ningen name since he was with his family. Kurama looked up and his emotionless facade faded into a genuine smile.

"Hello, girls." He pulled his family over. Botan knew they were relatives because he had no siblings and his mother was the only one he lived with, since his father was deceased. "Everyone, this is Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina." Then he introduced them to his aunt and uncle and some cousins and then finally his mother.

"It was very nice to meet you." Botan said politely. Her eyes went to Kurama and she smiled when he looked at her.

"Well, we need to get going. It was a pleasure." Shizuru said, snatching up her bags. "The mall may have a lot of nice things but I hate the crowds." They waved back at Kurama and his family as they walked away.

"He looked miserable." Keiko said with a grin. "Poor Kurama."

"Imagine shopping with some of those people. Not that I'm being mean or anything, but they seemed raring to shop." Shizuru's eyes went to the others. "They were _too_ excited."

"He seemed a little upset about it last night when I talked with him at the park." Botan said then instantly covered her mouth. They stared at her before getting interested. "I was by myself until he saw me and called to me." The ferry girl filled them in and almost groaned when Keiko began to smile a little too much.

"He walked you home!" She said, acting as though it was some huge event. "That has to say something."

"That he's polite." Botan stated dryly. "And I've heard about city streets at night." Yukina nodded, a frown coming to her face.

"So many young girls getting abducted and turning up missing, dead, or even raped. Kurama-kun was probably worried because of all of these events." The ice maiden shifted her bags in her arms.

"Being worried also means he cares a lot." Keiko said, frowning.

"He's my friend, Keiko. Friends worry, too." Botan's face was a deep red before she finally got them to stop.

"You have to admit, though, he is _sooo_ hot!" Everyone stared, sweat-dropped, then nodded.

"Poor guy." Shizuru shook her head. "Girls must fawn and swoon." They all nodded once more.

_Kurama-kun, you must really get very upset when girls do that. I am so sorry if I annoy you because I have often caught myself staring on many an occasion. I just fall under your spell._

**OoOoOoOo**

Botan cut the silver wrapping paper to the right length and grinned successfully as she folded the paper to the box and taped it. Keiko sat beside her, both grinning ear-to-ear. They sat Indian-style and their finished piles of presents grew bigger and bigger as they laughed and wrapped happily.

"What do you think?" Botan stuck one of the Christmas stickers on her last box and wrote the name carefully, blushing lightly and smiling beautifully.

"They will look wonderful under the tree. The paper will reflect the lights." When Botan was wrapping Keiko's, she had kicked her out of the room. Keiko had used that time to wrap Botan's gift.

"And the tree... I can imagine it already!" She put the paper and everything away in the long totes. Then she piled them in the corner of the room before going back to her friend.

"All set?" Botan nodded and grinned. Keiko smiled and pulled her friend close. "It wouldn't be winter or Christmas without hot chocolate. What do you say?"

"I'll boil the water!" She energetically ran down the stairs and the brunette followed her with a grin. Keiko's parents had gone away just yesterday to spend the holiday with relatives. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. The entire gang was coming over tomorrow, so they would be together. Botan stared out the window and watched as the pure white snowflakes danced gracefully to the ground.

_Snowflakes... They're so beautiful and graceful in the way they drift. They melt into each other and become one. Come to think of it, relationships are like snowflakes._

Botan snapped out of her reverie when she felt warm water run down her hand. She let out a sigh and turned off the water and set the teapot on the stove. She smiled over at Keiko, who was standing in a chair and searching through the cupboards for the cocoa. The girl's head wasn't even visible because she had it stuck inside.

"I thought it was on the left..." She muttered as her honey brown eyes went over each label on the boxes. "Aha!" She cried in success and pulled the box down. "We always stuff our cupboards full of everything we need." She grinned. "Especially cocoa, coffee, and tea."

"How could one live without those?" Botan asked with an innocent smile. Keiko shook her head and shrugged.

"If they can, they have problems." She let a giggle escape her mouth. "What do you say that we see if they have a good Christmas movie on?"

"I'm not really in the mood for it. I just feel so lost."

"What do you mean?" Keiko tilted her head to the side and let her brown locks fall across her shoulder. Her hair had grown back to the way it was before the fire at Yuusuke's apartment. The girl claimed that she had liked having short hair but thought it was time to bring that old style back.

_She does look good with longer hair. And it is warmer in the winter time._

"Well..." Botan placed a slender finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "I just can't picture Christmas. I have been working at Reikai so long and forgetting about holidays. I've lost all of my memories of being alive." A sad expression crossed Keiko's face. Then she smiled.

"Well, we'll all give you a memory that you'll never forget. I promise." Keiko hugged her and jumped slightly when the teapot began to whistle.

"Thank you." Botan said softly as she pulled away from her friend's embrace and poured the water in their cups. "The fireplace and a book sound better than television."

"You're right." Keiko grinned as she added the cocoa and stirred in the mix. "I have tons of good books that deserve to be recognized on a day like this."

**OoOoOoOo**

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"Mmm..." Botan blinked open her eyes and looked at the phone. She looked down at Keiko and figured she didn't want her wake up so she reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" She asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" It took her a moment to recognize the voice. "Botan?"

"Kurama?" She asked drowsily.

"Yes..." He paused. "Did I wake you?" She almost nodded when she remembered that he couldn't see her through the phone.

"Yeah..." She bit back a yawn. "It's okay though. Don't worry about it. What are you calling for?" She heard laughter and screaming in the background and felt really sorry for him.

"I was wondering if I could borrow that guest room tonight, as well." She felt her heart skip a beat and blushed heatedly, thankful that he couldn't see her.

_Why am I blushing about something like this? He just wants to get away from his home because of all the noise. And he has sensitive hearing._

"Of course you can, Kurama. I guess I'll try to wake up while you are on your way, all right?"

"Okay." He hung up and she clicked the end button and put the phone back on the charger.

_I really need to wake up. I must look horrible._

She stood up and stretched, going upstairs. Most likely, he would have to pack a little extra so it would take him a few moments. That and he had to get here. She would take a quick shower. First, however, she grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and went downstairs, covering Keiko before going back upstairs and going into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, got undressed, and got in. The hot water washed away her troubles. It hit her skin, soothing her muscles, making her feel relaxed. Then she washed quickly and got out, drying herself off. She went to her room and got a nightgown, pulling it over her head. She heard a car door and put the towel in the hamper then grabbed her brush and hurried downstairs. She peered out the window and watched him walk calmly up the sidewalk, bag slung over his shoulder. He watched the dark sky. She saw the snowflakes land in his red locks, making them sparkle. She blushed when he looked in the window and flashed a charming smile. She went to the door and unlocked it, pulling it open. He walked in quickly and noticed the light orange-red glow of the room from the fireplace.

"You took a shower." He stated as she closed the door. She nodded.

"It helped to wake me up." She offered to take his bag but he shook his head as he took his shoes off. "Then at least let me take your coat." He gave up and she helped take it off then hung it up, along with his scarf. "Do you want me to prepare you some soup? Or get you something to drink?"

"Tea would be wonderful." She nodded and rushed into the kitchen, a bright smile on her face. Then she realized that he had no clue as to which room he was using. She went back out after putting the full teapot on the stove. "I will show you." He smiled. He followed her up and she opened a door near the end. "Funny... Keiko put yours right next to mine." She mumbled, a suspicious look on her face. His sharp hearing picked it up and he chuckled.

"Perhaps she is trying to play matchmaker." This caused her entire face to flush red. He blinked.

"S-She would not do that... would she?" She asked, feeling a little unsteady. She was feeling a little shaky.

"She would make it obvious. Anyway, we had better go back downstairs if we are to have tea and not wake Keiko with the whistle of the teapot." She blinked then nodded. Her amethyst eyes swirled with wonder and his emerald orbs contained amusement and something more.

"Do you have a headache?" She asked in concern, stopping just before the stairs. He smiled and shook his head.

"I wished to get out of there before it happened." She turned, starting down the steps. When the tea was done and they went back in the living room, she put more wood on the fire, making it roar back to life.

"It is so comfortable in here, reading or just thinking with the fire going." He agreed. Kurama was never one to make sudden moves or actions. He was always polite and courteous. Botan glanced back at him and was caught in his gaze.

_He has such lovely eyes. Pools of green so deep that I could drown in them..._

She hardly noticed anything but him as he smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him. She gave herself a pat on the back when she noticed that her cup was on the table. At least it wouldn't get spilled. She turned around and bit her lip as she snuggled into his chest, now being in his lap.

"Kurama-kun..." She whispered, closing her eyes.

_I want this moment to last forever. It feels so wonderful being in his arms. Like heaven._

"I want this to last forever." She voiced, tears appearing in her eyes.

"It can, Botan. It can." He whispered, burying his face in her cerulean locks of hair. He inhaled her scent.

_Beautiful... Peonies with a hint of honeysuckle._

"I love you." She said softly.

"And I love you." He closed his eyes. This was the best present he had ever received. This was a Christmas he would never forget.

**OoOoOoOo**

"They look so cute..." Keiko was taking pictures. She had already taken about three when Yuusuke took the camera away.

"Don't even think about telling them until it's developed." They all nodded. Kurama opened his eyes and he looked up. He stared at them calmly and looked down at the deity in his arms.

"What time did you arrive?" He asked them as he shifted her so that he could get up without waking her.

"Just five minutes ago." Shizuru answered. "What time did _you_ arrive?" She arched a brow.

"Last night. I called and asked if I could come. There was too much noise in my house." Hiei just rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen for something to drink. The girls followed.

"Well, what happened?"

"Whatever do you mean, Yuusuke?" Kurama asked, his eyes sparkling. Yuusuke gave him a look. "Nothing happened."

"Did you tell her, kitsune?" Hiei reappeared, having enough with the girls. Kurama smiled and nodded. "What did she say?"

"She said it first." He blinked and looked over just as she started to stir.

"Yuu-kun?" She sat up and heard Kurama give out a short growl. Kuwabara and Yuusuke blushed before looking away. She looked down and noticed that much of her legs were visible. She hurriedly stood and went upstairs to change. Kurama's protectiveness caused Yuusuke to smirk slyly.

"Nothing may have happened but we have a new couple." He gave Kurama a slap on the back. "Anyway, tomorrow's Christmas. Hope you got her something nice."

"Of course I did, Yuusuke." The kitsune grinned before standing up and stretching.

**OoOoOoOo**

Keiko was ready with the video camera all day. She had gotten a short footage of Kurama and Botan sleeping and also some pictures. She had done something awfully sneaky just for some good footage. It was now Christmas Eve and it was nine at night. After a day of snowman building, snowball fights, snow angels, and hot chocolate, it was finally time to relax and get cozy. The fire was going and all that was on in the house were the lights that they had hung all around, not to mention candles.

"What do you think?" Yukina asked, setting the last present under the tree. Botan was standing in the large doorway that went into the other part of the living room. She pulled Kurama back and pointed to the lights.

"It looks beautiful, doesn't it?" She asked with a smile.

"Botan, Kurama!" They turned and looked at Keiko and she pointed up. They looked at each other then up.

"What is it?" Botan asked, getting up on her tip-toes and inspecting the strange plant.

"It's Mistletoe. When two people, respectively a boy and girl, are under mistletoe it is a tradition to kiss." She winked at them. Botan was blushing lightly as she lowered herself and looked away from the kitsune at her side. He breathed a soft sigh and pulled her face gently back with his fingers under her chin. She gazed up at him, her eyes slightly wide.

"Tradition, B." Yuusuke said, looking at Keiko. She was smiling knowingly and getting it all on film. Kurama leaned down and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. She returned it and they pulled away. Botan noticed Keiko was standing in a doorway that also had mistletoe under it.

"Keiko, may I see the camera? I want to get the tree from this angle." Keiko blinked but nodded and handed it over. Botan got a shot of the tree before looking at her partner, Kurama, who knew what she was up to.

"Yuusuke? Do you think you could move over next to Keiko? We need a shot of you two together. If Keiko is holding the camera all night, how will she be on the tape?" Yuusuke raised a brow but shrugged and nodded. They smiled at the camera and Botan smiled.

"Look up." Their faces registered horror then mad blushes as they realized they were tricked. They kissed and everyone burst out laughing.

"It's about time!" Shizuru stated, mischief shining in her brown eyes. Yukina and Kuwabara also got tricked into it and so did Shizuru and Hiei, though the latter didn't get tricked. Yuusuke pushed him under it. Everyone fell asleep as they were cuddling with their sweethearts and talking. The camera had been turned off long ago.

**OoOoOoOo**

Christmas morning came with the sun and Kurama and Hiei were the first ones up. Shizuru was next to rise and so was Botan then Keiko and Yukina. Of course, Yuusuke and Kuwabara were the late risers and didn't even have to wait for breakfast to be served. Then the gift-opening began.

"Okay, who is first?" Yukina asked in a soft, excited voice.

"I don't know..." Everyone stated in unison.

"I have an idea!" Keiko decided. "How about in the order we all met? That means it would be Yuusuke and I, Botan, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Shizuru, and Yukina." They looked at each other.

"Does it really matter?" Botan asked, sweat-dropping. "Let's just exchange."

"Sounds wonderful." Everyone agreed after Yukina.

"Let's begin, then!" The bubbly ferry girl cheered. Kurama took his pile and delivered the packages throughout. Everyone else did the same. Botan gave Kurama his and he gave her one.

"Open yours first." She nodded and looked down at the carefully wrapped gift. She gently un-wrapped it and pulled out a medium-sized box. Confused, she pulled open the box and found a wooden jewelry box, decorated with intricate vines and roses painted on it. She opened it and gasped, her eyes falling on a ruby that was cut into a shape of a rose with a silver chain that looked like a vine with leaves that held the rose and went around her neck.

"Kurama..." She whispered. He wiped a tear that fell from her eyes away and grinned.

"No crying on Christmas." She smiled and nodded, pointing to the silver present sitting in his lap.

"Your turn now."

"Of course." He carefully tore off the wrapping paper and sweat-dropped when he glanced at Yuusuke and Kuwabara, who were ripping it into millions of pieces and throwing it everywhere. Then, getting back to his present, he pulled out a box.

"I hope you like it. I saw it and it caught my attention." He smiled and opened the box, his eyes growing wide. In his hands rested a clear box with a ton of sea shells for his pond in his green house and plenty of packets of seeds. "I figured that the shells would remind you of me and I know you like plants... Some of those ones in the clear plastic bags are from Makai. But that isn't all." She handed him a small box and smiled. He opened it and looked up at her, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"What is this?" He had some idea, considering the design.

"This is personally from me. I recovered some of your things that you requested last year from Koenma-sama. That goes to a certain room in Reikai that holds most of what I could recover from your lair in your territory in Makai. I didn't tell Koenma-sama about it and I don't want you to. That was a room that was originally one of mine that I could use for storage for things I wanted or needed."

"I see. Thank you." He leaned over and smirked. She could feel his breath on her lips. "Look up." Her heart skipped a beat and she looked up and smiled. Then she looked back at him and closed the small distance.

"I love you, Kura-chan." She whispered with a quiet laugh after they broke apart.

"I love you, as well, Botan-chan." Then Keiko stood up and put her hands on her hips, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Who wants to sing?"

"Yay!" The girls cheered. The boys twitched and knew they would have to or face the wrath of the stronger of the Reikai Tantei. They looked out the window and watched the snowflakes gently drift down to the ground with the help of the soft, chill breeze.

And so ends the story _Snowflakes_...

**OoOoOoOo**

_**This was a Christmas KB one-shot, as I said before. Hope you enjoyed. I know I had fun writing it. Please, tell me what you think. Thank you kenshinobsession for helping me out and reading it and fixing some stuff! n.n**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**-Jess a.k.a. MysticBluAngel**_


End file.
